Truth, Honor, and Justice
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: A letter brings Po back to an old life he walked away from years ago. But he must reunite with some old friends to vanquish an old enemy. Can the Five and Tigress help him or will this old enemy put Po six feet under. Find out and please review
1. Death of an Old Soldier

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Truth, Honor, and Justice

Chapter 1: Death of an Old Soldier

On a dark night in a small village known as Crystal Village, lived many happy people. They were safe from bandits and thieves or any type of criminal. All because of their guardians, three noble people known as Truth, Honor, and Justice, three heroes all covered by the night. They patrolled the village in secret and their leader and teacher was an old ox by the name of Sam. Now the villages knew of Sam for he was their original protector and even though he got older he still protected the village. It was his home and he said he would protect it till the day that he died. Well this dark night it happened.

Sam was a pure white Ox with a muscular build. His crystal blue eyes had seen so many things in his long life. Even though he was old he still was just as strong and just as skilled in his fighting style. He wore a brown cloak and tunic and walked with a staff. Every night he would walk down the dusty streets as he had in his youth to keep his home safe. Listening to the night sounds as the full moon was his only companion. His shadow followed him on the stone wall as he walked heading for home.

Then his old ears picked up something behind him. His body stiffened as he prepared for the attack. "Whoever you are I have no time for games," he stated firmly. Silence only came but Sam knew someone was behind him. Sure enough a dark figure leaped out at him. A blow was given to Sam's back as the ox fell to his knees. Closing his eyes he blocked the next attack behind him and moved to avoid another. Getting to his feet he made a fist and knocked the intruder to his/her knees. "I may be old whippersnapper but I can still handle young punks like you. Taking cheap shots in the dark, let's see you face me head on," he barked.

The figure again attacked Sam with full force. The old ox used his powerful legs to block as he hunched down and charged the attacker. He used his sharp horns and knocked the intruder again into the wall. "Give it up kid you lost," Sam told them.

"I wasn't trying to beat you old fool. I was trying to distract you," a cold voice said. Sam's eyes widened as he yelled out in a pain. A sharp pain was in his back done by a golden blade dagger. Another figure stood behind Sam as he stabbed him again in the ribs. The old ox struggled but it was no use. He was dying and he could do nothing to stop it.

"We are sending a message old soldier. To you and to your beloved guardians, this is now our village and we will take it over. Now you can die too bad you won't live to see us kill them. We will finish what we started seven years ago," said another colder voice.

"Yo-you wi-will never win," Sam stuttered as his life was draining.

"I would say we already have," cackled the voice. Then they left Sam there on the ground in the dark. Sam laid there fighting death as he crawled to his house. Another figure came out all dressed in dark silver.

"Sam what happened to you?" asked a white lynx. She came to his chest but had an athletic figure with deep gray eyes. Her outfit was a gray tunic and boots and she wore a cloak and a mask. She held him in her arms as she tried to pull out the dagger. When she saw the gold bladed handle her eyes went huge and her fur went two shades whiter.

"Th-they are back. Truth one attacked me from behind so the other snuck up on me and stabbed me in the back. My time on this Earth is over and you must continue to guard our home from them," Sam said trying to save every breath he took.

""Sam I can't do it alone. I need you to help me. Please hold on I will get you inside you will be fine," Truth told him.

"No, Truth I am done for. You must find Honor and Justice they will help you," Sam said his voice barely above a whisper.

"But Justice vowed never to return after what happened to Honor," Truth said shedding tears.

"Tell Justice to be good again by defeating the Golden Blades," Sam said. He took off a medallion that was pure gold with the mark of a moon with a sun. "Take this and remember all that I taught you. Find Justice and Honor and protect our home," Sam said and with that his hand fell to the floor. His eyes rolled back and he took his last breath.

"Sam, Sam!" Truth yelled shaking the old ox but knew her teacher/father was dead. Tears streaming down her face she took the medallion as the rain poured down them. Lightning flashed in the skies as if the very universe itself was angry over what had happened. "I will not fail you Sam, I promise. I will find Justice and Honor and together we will protect our home I promise," she said firmly as hot tears flooded down her face.

The next morning was a gray day as people from all over the village attended the funeral of Sam. Truth now dressed in her normal clothes and being her other half was there. She placed a white lily on the coffin and began her plan. Taking Sam's staff she began to write a letter to Justice and pray he would help her. Going to the falcons she went to a dark gray one with one teal eye and one brown. Truth wrote her note and placed Sam's medallion inside the envelope. "Please Justice come here for I need your help I cannot do this alone," she whispered as she tied the note to the falcon's leg.

"Where am I taking this?" he asked.

"To the Valley of Peace at the Jade Palace, give it to a panda named Po," Truth said. The Falcon nodded and opened his wings and took off taking the note with him. Truth prayed with all her might that Justice would come back home.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Getting a Letter

Chapter Two: Getting a Letter

In the Valley of Peace stood the great and majestic Jade Palace, Inside lived Master Shifu a great Kung Fu Master. His students the Furious Five all Masters of their style and the Dragon Warrior named Po. It was a bright and beautiful day and Po was making lunch for his family. He was a big cuddly panda with jade eyes and a warm smile. Living at the Jade Palace for the past two years had been a dream. Defeating Tai-Lung a snow leopard who wanted the Dragon Warrior title for he thought he deserved it and just a month ago he defeated Shen, a peacock bent on ruling all of China.

Now that he defeated another great evil Shifu was allowing them to take it easy for a while after all they been through. Po, especially since he almost died in Gongmen City due to Shen's cannon. From that horrible experience he learned of his past and achieved Inner Peace, a powerful technique he used to defeat Shen and save his family. But unbeknown to him that was not all he achieved during that battle. Master Tigress, leader of the Furious Five and one of Po's closest friends had come to realize she was in love with Po. Yet, out of fear she kept her true feelings a secret but ever since Gongmen City she never allowed Po out of her sight.

In her mind she failed to protect him from Shen and vowed never to fail again. Po was making soup when he heard a tapping noise coming from the window. Looking up he saw a falcon carrying an envelope in his beak. Curious he went to the window and opened it up. "Can I help you?" he asked the falcon.

The bird placed the note on the sill and said," Yes, are you Po? I was supposed to deliver this note here to a panda named Po and you are the only panda I seen so far".

"Yes, I am Po what is the message?" Po asked.

"Read it and find out. I was supposed to deliver it to you not deliver and read it," the Falcon said.

"Right, well here is a dumpling for your trouble," Po said trying to be friendly.

"Wow no one ever tips me anymore thanks panda you are alright," the falcon said and flew off. Po watched him leave and soon opened the letter and read what it said.

_Dear Po,_

_Forgive me brother for writing. I know you vowed never to return to Crystal Village again after what happened that night. But please brother I need your help. The Golden Daggers are back and Honor and I need you to help us. We cannot do this alone. Sam said if you want to be good again come and help us defeat the Golden Daggers. I won't force you to come but you need to know. Our home needs you Justice so please return home and help us protect it._

_Sincerely,_

_Truth_

Po went three shades whiter when he read the note. His paw held onto the wall to keep himself from falling. He couldn't believe it after all this time Truth had written him. How could she do such a thing he had no right to even speak to her, or Honor, or even Sam ever again. Not after what happened and he didn't deserve to be called Justice anymore. Still he held up the medallion and knew it was Sam's medallion. The old soldier would never take it off unless Crystal Village was in great danger. Still Po felt he didn't deserve to even step one paw in Crystal Village again but this wasn't about what he thought. Truth, Sam, and Honor needed him. He was the Dragon Warrior as well and he could not ignore a cry for help.

"Hey Po, the stew is burning!" Mantis shouted. Po broke out of his trance and quickly saved the stew.

"Oh sorry Mantis I was reading a letter," Po said still in a daze.

"Is everything okay?" Mantis asked. Before Po could answer the rest of the Five and Shifu appeared.

"What was burning?" Monkey asked as he sat down.

"The stew Po was reading a letter and got distracted," Mantis told them.

"Is everything okay?" Viper asked as Crane and her gave Po concerned looks. Tigress's looked at Po as did Shifu waiting for an answer.

"Uh just a village that needs my help," Po said in a far away voice.

"Want us to come with you?" Tigress asked standing up.

"No!" Po said loudly and quickly. Shocking everyone including Tigress as they stared at him, "Uh I mean they just asked for me not you guys," he said.

"Still Po, we wouldn't feel right letting you handle a threat on your own. We should go with you to make sure you are safe," Tigress said gently.

"Why? Because I am too weak to handle things on my own?" Po snapped still not with his friends right now. He was in another world.

"I never said that Po," Tigress snapped wondering what had gotten into him. Po shook his head trying to remain in the present.

"I am sorry Tigress I didn't mean to snap. I am just saying I can handle this on my own and besides you guys are needed here," Po said gently.

"Po, I can protect the Valley alone so you and the Five can go to this village," Shifu said.

"With all due respect Master Shifu this is something I have to do alone," Po said again with a faraway look. Tigress did not like this for whatever Po had read in the letter she sensed a great deal of pain. And seeing how he was reacting she definitely didn't want him to go off alone.

"Very well Po, when do you need to leave?" Master Shifu asked.

"Now," Po said. His answer took everyone back for a second but Shifu, he sensed Po was afraid but knew the panda needed to handle this alone.

"Well you better get packing," Master Shifu said. Po bowed and went to his room. He opened his sack and placed some clothes and he went into his closet and removed a loose board. Pulled out a medium sack and held it with trembling paws.

"I swore I would never take this out again but where I am going I will need it," Po said to himself. He placed it in his sack and stood up and packed some food. Then headed for the doors and was about to leave till he heard a voice calling his name.

"Po wait," Tigress said as she ran on all fours.

"What is it Tigress?" he asked.

"Please let me come with you," she said her eyes filled with concern.

"Sorry, Ti this is one mission I have to do solo," Po said. "Tell my dad I will be back hopefully soon," he said. He turned to leave but Tigress grabbed his paw.

"Promise me Po, that if you get into trouble you will send for us. We almost lost you in Gongmen City and I will be damned if I lose you again," Tigress said firmly her eyes showing an extremely serious face.

"Okay Ti, I promise," Po said with a small smile. She released him and Po went down the stairs. Tigress watched until he was a black dot and prayed whatever it was that Po had to do he would come back alive. Po walked down to the docks and one ship captain stood before him.

"Where too?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Crystal Village," Po said calmly.

"Get in," the captain said and Po got on the ship. It took off and Po was heading someplace he never thought he would go back too. He was going home.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Homecoming

Chapter Three: Homecoming

_ "Not don't touch her, Honor! It is all my fault." _Po leaped up from his bed on the ship breathing heavily. Tears stung his face as he closed his eyes. He dreamt an old memory he thought he buried away. But after all this the letter from Truth asking to come home, all the memories he buried had come back. Shaking his head as he cried a gentle cry saying" It was my fault, it was all my fault." The gentle waves took him back to the dream world and hopefully his nightmares will not bother him until later.

"Crystal Village everyone out!" the captain called. Po awoke with a groan as he walked up on deck and saw the sun glaring down at him. He climbed off the boat along with the other passengers as he stared out into the village square. It was like he was six years old again and everything looked exactly the way it did before. Stepping onto the dusty roads he walked down them still remembering where every store was to every back alleyway and where it led too. If Po closed his eyes he could still walk through this entire town and never be lost. Nothing seemed to have changed then again nothing changes in Crystal Village. As he walked down the dusty roads, memories followed him as he remembered seeing Sam, the white ox for the first time.

Po had lived in the Valley of Peace since he was six years old. Since he was a panda he got picked on for being fat and clumsy. When he first saw Tigress, at five years old beating up a wolf bandit he wanted to be like her. A true hero and to be cheered instead of tormented. After he saw her his dad told him they were leaving the Valley of Peace for awhile. His dad wanted to sell his noodles in other parts of the land but Po was much too young to travel with Mr. Ping. So, he was going to take Po to a place called Crystal Village to stay with a dear old friend of his dad's an ox named Sam.

_ "Dad why can't I stay with you?" a six year old Po asked as he held onto his dad's wing._

_ "I know you want to help me son, but I will be traveling a lot and you may get hurt," Mr. Ping said gently._

_ "No I won't I promise I won't get hurt," Po said pouting a bit._

_ "Easy son my friend Sam will take good care of you. He is like my older brother even though he says his noodles are better than mine. But he only says that to tease me deep down he is a good man. And he will keep you safe while I am gone," Mr. Ping explained._

_ "Okay dad if you say so," Po said frowning. He never got to go traveling with his dad because he was clumsy and got into trouble a lot. If he were like Tigress then no one would ever make him stay behind. Po could help people and be seen as a hero instead of a burden. They walked through dusty streets till they came to a cottage by a lake on the outskirts of town. Mr. Ping knocked on the door and waited. The door opened to reveal a much younger Sam._

_ He was pure white and built like a mountain. Broad shoulders with powerful arms and legs with a wide chest and when Po looked into his blue eyes it was like he could see the whole history behind this ox. Sam wore a brown vest with pants and boots as he smiled at Mr. Ping and Po. His white horns shined in the sunlight making Po extremely nervous. "Well Joseph, how you been brother please do come in. Sorry about the mess the girls are doing errands and I didn't have time to clean up," Sam said in a deep voice._

_ "Oh it is fine Sam you know how messy my restaurant gets," Mr. Ping said cheerfully._

_ "So, where's the little fellow at?" Sam asked._

_ "Right here, Po this is Sam," his dad said pushing Po in front of the massive ox._

_ "Nice to meet ya little fella or should I say big fella?" he asked holding out a massive hand. Po looked scared but shook Sam's hoof._

_ "Ni-nice to meet you sir," Po said quickly._

_ "Okay first thing you should know about me little fella is don't call me sir or Master. I am the Master of White Ox Style but I hate being called Master. If you wish to show me respect, call me Sam or Mister Sam. And if you even think of bowing to me I will bonk you on the head with my cane understand?" Sam asked sharply._

_ "Yes sir I mean Sam," Po said quickly._

_ "Good I can tell we will get along just fine. Don't be scared kid I might look mean and stern but deep down I am a real nice guy. You can ask the girls when they get back," Sam said chuckling._

_ "You have not changed a bit old soldier," Mr. Ping said laughing as well. So, it was decided that while Mr. Ping sold noodles Po would stay with Sam and his daughters. And from that day Po's life was forever changed._

Po found himself at that very same cottage just as he did when he was six. It looked exactly the same except some paint was peeling off and the windows needed to be cleaned. Shaking as he stood before the door about to knock on it. "Come on Po it has been many years time to face them you can do it," he said to himself. Just then the door opened to reveal a snow white lynx. Her eyes were a deep gray and she stood up to Po's shoulder. She wore a blue shirt with pants and wore a medallion that had the moon on it.

"Po, is that you?" she asked in a shocked tone.

"Hello Kazia, it has been a long time," Po said gently. Her eyes widened as she ran into his arms crying.

"Brother you have finally come home! I missed you so much!" she cried shedding tears.

"I missed you too sister," Po said quietly shedding his own tears.

"Please come in," she said leading him inside. They sat down at a wooden table as Po remembered all the meals and fun talks they had at this table.

"I got your note what is wrong? Also I need to see Sam so I can give him back his medallion," Po said. Kazia began to cry again and Po held onto her. Even though she was one year older than him and he saw her as his big sister. He still was protective over her.

"Sam is dead Po, they killed him three days ago," she sniffed.

Po couldn't believe his ears. Sam, the unstoppable force of good had been killed by them. Po let out a mournful roar as he shed tears of his own clutching his now broken heart. Sam was more than a mentor and a good friend to Po, like Kazia, Sam was like a second father to Po. "I am so sorry Kaz, are you sure it was them?" Po asked not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"Yes, I pulled this out of Sam's back the cowards attacked him from behind. Too chicken to face him head on," Kaz cried.

"If they did Sam would have beaten them paws down," Po said glaring at the golden handle dagger. "Well first thing first does Honor know?" Po asked.

"Yes, I told her the night it happened she was out on patrol and was at the funeral," Kaz told him. "We all missed you a great deal," she added.

"How can you even speak to me or call me brother after what happened that night?" Po asked standing up and looking away from Kazia.

"Because it wasn't your fault Po," she said standing up. Before Po could say anything the door opened and another figure had come into the room.

"Po, is that you?" asked the voice. Shedding tears Po looked at the very person he wronged years ago and even seeing her now was breaking his heart. Standing in the doorway wearing a green dress with a star medallion around her neck was a blood red fox with hazel eyes. Well one eye was covered up by a black patch and Po knew why. The fox looked a year younger than him and came up to his belly.

"Hello Aniela," Po said almost choking on tears. The young fox smiled up at Po and ran into his arms.

"Welcome home brother we missed you so much!" she said shedding tears.

"I missed you too little sister and it is good to be home," Po said shedding another tear as he held the fox in his arms. Vowing that he would help them defeat the Golden Blades once and for all and this time he would not fail like last time.

Author's Note: In case you are wondering Kazia means commands peace and Aniela means angel or messenger. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Forming a Plan

Chapter 4: Forming a Plan

"I can't believe you are home!" Aniela said still clinging to Po. Then she released him and punched him in the arm. "How come you never came back to visit or written us any letters. Didn't you get all the letters we sent you? Not once did we get a reply you so busy being the great Dragon Warrior you don't have time for your big and little sister?" Aniela demanded putting her paws on her hips.

Po didn't know what to say to this. He had gotten the letters but he was so ashamed at what happened that he never read them. "Sorry Aniela I have been busy but how did you know I was the Dragon Warrior?" Po asked her.

"Please Po everyone knows about you being the Dragon Warrior," Kaz said smiling.

"Well I am here now and that is all that matters right," Po said trying to smile. Aniela both looked at each other and smiled and nodded their heads.

"Yeah you are right Po, that is what matters," Kaz said.

"So, Po how is your life as the Dragon Warrior? Steal any young hearts brother?" Aniela said in her teasing voice.

"Uh no not that I am aware of anyways," Po said as they all sat down. "Look we need to stay focused. What has been going on since I left," Po asked them.

"Well after you left things were pretty quiet. The Golden Blades haven't been seen in a while and just a few months strange things been happening," Kazia began.

"What do you mean by strange?" Po asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well robberies have been happening but as soon as we get to the place. Nothing was taken," Kaz said.

"Then we been seeing pictures painted on the walls and stores of blades with a golden handle," Aniela added.

"The only serious thing was Sam being killed," Kazia told him.

Ah so they start sending messages to spread fear. Robbing people to spread fear making everyone in town afraid and paining pictures to remind people of the people they once feared. Now since they got peoples' attention they kill Sam as a message to us saying "we are back and will take over. Anyone who stands against us will die," Po, explained.

"You are right that is what they had done in the past," Kaz said.

"Great we know they are back so what do we do?" Aniela asked. "I wish Sam was still alive he would know what to do," she said shedding a tear. Kazia hugged her little sister as Po squeezed her paw.

"I know you do sis, but don't forget we are Guardians and as long as we stick together we can defeat them," she told Aniela.

"First thing we need to do is to make a plan," Po said.

"Good idea and suggestions?" Kaz asked.

"Yes, we send our own message to them," Po told the girls.

"How Po?" they asked together.

"Get suit up we are going on patrol," Po told them. They nodded and ran upstairs as Po grabbed the medium sack out of his bag and headed into the spare bedroom he had when he lived with Sam. He opened it to reveal a black outfit it looked like an outfit a ninja would wear and it covered all of Po's body. All anyone could see was his eyes but they were covered by a black mask for extra protection. Then he placed a medallion with the sun on it and looked in the mirror. "Never thought I would be wearing this again," he said. And pulled out his final touch to his outfit, it was his own dagger that Sam and made for him and the handle was silver. He stepped out to meet the girls and faced them in their outfits.

Their outfits resembled Po's but Kazia's was a deep silver gray and she wore a mask and had a sword strapped to her back. Around her neck was her moon medallion. Aniela's was a pure white outfit and she had those star weapons. She wore her star medallion. "Wow it is like the old days," Aniela said smiling.

"Here are the smoke bombs but remember what Sam said only use them when you need a fast get away," Kaz said.

"Yeah let's go on patrol and remind the Golden Blades why they were gone for so long," Po said smiling.

"Hands together," Aniela said.

"Truth," Kazia said placing her paw first.

"Honor," Aniela said proudly placing her paw on top of Kazia's.

"Justice," Po said placing his on top of Aniela's.

"Go Guardians," they said together and broke apart. The sun had gone down and the moon was up. "Let's send a message," Po said as they ran off into the night.

Tigress was meditating in her room but her mind was on Po. He hadn't been gone longer than two days and she was beginning to worry about him. When he read that letter he seemed to have changed. His eyes showed great pain and fear. She knew there had to be more to it than a simple village asking for help. No, Po must have known the writer of the letter. Whatever that letter said it brought back something painful to Po and she had to know what it was.

If she had the letter she would have read it and gone off to find Po. But that silly panda had taken the letter with him and she had no clue as to where he had gone. Another idea was to ask the local ship captains but she respected Po to much to follow him. He said he had to handle this on his own. She just wished she knew what he had to handle alone. Getting tired she got ready for bed and blew out her candle. Closing her eyes she began to enter the dream world.

_Tigress was seeing a dark alleyway. Her eyes saw Po all dressed in black attacking a shadowy figure. "Po, hold on I am coming!" she cried but she couldn't move. It was like she was there but not physically so she was forced to watch. Po seemed to be handling his own but then another shadowy figure came up behind Po holding a dagger. "Po, behind you!" Tigress shouted still unable to move. She watched in horror as the figure stabbed Po right in the back. The panda let out a moan as his eyes rolled back. Blood seeped through his outfit as he fell on his stomach not moving. Po was dead and sticking out of his back was a dagger with a golden handle._

Tigress awoke covered in a cold sweat. Her eyes were bulging as tears fogged her vision as her heart was racing. She shook her head unable to comprehend what she had seen. Po had been stabbed in the back by a figure that held a dagger with a golden handle. Now she knew she had to find Po and fast for if she didn't he would die? Tomorrow she was heading to the village to find answers as to where Po could have gone. She almost lost Po in Gongmen City and she was not about to lose him to some cowardly attacker and a golden handled dagger. Tomorrow she was going to find her panda and bring him home where he belonged.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please review.


	5. Finding Clues

Chapter 5: Finding Clues

Tigress awoke the next morning bright and early to talk to Shifu. She found him meditating near the Pool of Sacred Tears. "Tigress, you are up extremely early is something wrong?" Shifu asked looking up at her.

"Yes, Master I had a dream about Po being in danger," Tigress said bowing to him.

"Have a seat and tell me this dream of yours," Shifu told her. She sat down and took a deep breath.

"It starts off late at night Po is dressed all in black and he is being attacked by some unknown enemy. I am watching everything but cannot move or if I do speak he cannot hear me. He is doing well but then out in the shadows another attacker comes and stabs Po in the back. Po falls to the ground dead within minutes and sticking out of his back was a dagger with a golden handle, "Tigress explained wiping a tear away remembering her nightmare.

"I see a golden handle dagger, that is interesting," Shifu said rubbing his chin."Tigress I know after the whole Shen thing you have been more protective over Po. Are you sure this dream is not a reflection over your own fears for his safety?" he asked.

"Baba I do trust that Po can handle himself. But even you must admit when he got that letter he was not himself. Something is deeply wrong and I need to make sure he is okay. With your permission allow me to find out where Po is and to see if he is safe. I will even take the others with me," Tigress said gently.

"Very well but if Po tells you that he can handle this whatever it is by himself you must promise to return. We must show Po we trust him but if you do think he is in great danger and needs help then stay but be careful my daughter," Shifu said.

"Yes Master, thank you Baba," Tigress said and ran off to find clues as to where Po may have gone. She went to the first place to find answers, his dad's noodle shop.

Mr. Ping woke up to greet the sun and stretched his muscles. Made some hot tea and ate some dumplings from last night. Then began making a big pot of noodles for his customers, He was just about to open when a huge black and orange blur knocked him over. "Help!" he cried but he saw a pair of golden eyes staring at him. "Master Tigress?" he asked in a shocked voice.

"Mr. Ping forgive me are you injured?" Tigress asked helping the goose to his feet.

"Oh I am fine dear just a bit startled. What brings you here so early and in such a hurry?" he asked with a smile.

"Well Po left about maybe two days ago and I was wondering if you knew where he might have gone?" she asked nervously.

"Uh no dear sorry I wouldn't know. How odd Po didn't tell you where he went that is not like him?" Mr. Ping said in a confused tone.

"He got a letter from a village that needed his help. But he was acting odd like a great pain came over him and he said he had to handle it alone," Tigress said.

"Do you think he is in danger?" Mr. Ping asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes, I do," Tigress admitted.

"Well you can check his room. He has a lot of things from when he was a kid maybe you could find a clue there," he said nodding up to the stairs. Tigress thanked him and walked up the stairs to Po's room. It was smaller than Tigress thought it would be. She gazed around seeing handmade drawings of her and the Five and pictures of Po joining them on made up adventures. On the windowsill were homemade figurines of her and the Five. Each made with great detail and Tigress was impressed by it.

"Po wasn't kidding when he said he was a huge fan," Tigress said. Looking around she saw no clues as to where he could have gone. "Maybe I should try the boat dock maybe a captain or sailor might know where Po had gone," she said sadly. Turning to leave she heard a board creak and looked down to see the board was loose. Bending down she removed the board and saw a pile of old dusty letters. They all were addressed to Po and Tigress didn't want to read them for that would violate Po's trust in her. But she had to find them and these letters might hold a clue. She opened one and began to read.

_Dear Po,_

_I know you feel guilty about that night. But Aniela forgives you. It wasn't your fault for what happened. Please brother come home and see us._

_Sincerely,_

_Kazia_

Tigress was shocked by this letter and wondered who these people were and why Po thought whatever happened to one of them was his fault. She read the next letter to find out.

_Dear Po,_

_How you been brother? It has been a year since we seen you. Aniela is growing up fast and misses you a lot as do Sam and I. We wish you would visit us it is not the same without you. I know you are still upset but try to forgive yourself for we forgiven you._

_Sincerely,_

_Kazia._

Now Tigress was surprised for Po never responded to the first letter in over a year. What happened to him that made him not want to write these people back?

_Dear Po,_

_Ever since you left the Golden Blades have vanished. Crystal Village is a safe place, please brother come and see us. We need to have closure over what happened that night. I wish you would write to us we deeply miss you. Sam almost came to visit but had a bad cold and was going to go anyway but we convinced him to stay. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Kazia._

Tigress was growing suspicious and worried about Po. Something that happened in this village really hurt Po. But what could it be. There was only one more letter and with a heavy heart she read it.

_Dear Po,_

_This will be my last letter to you. Obviously you are still dealing with that fateful night. I will respect your silence and no longer bother you. Just know you will always be welcomed back. Also congratulations are in order we heard from your father you were named the Dragon Warrior. Not a big shocker given your past history. Sam is so proud of you and Aniela whenever you visit insists you tell us of your adventures. Take care my brother and be safe. Someday I pray you will return to us so we can be a family again._

_Love,_

_Kazia._

This letter was written a year after Po became the Dragon Warrior. And when this Kazia person mentioned the Golden Blades that got Tigress's attention, also, what did Kazia mean by it was no shock that Po was named the Dragon Warrior given his past history. Maybe Po finally went to this Crystal Village but she had to make sure. Putting the letters back in their place she went downstairs and thanked Mr. Ping for his advice. Then ran off towards the docks, to see if Po had gone to this Crystal Village. By a local captain he confirmed that a panda got on a boat towards Crystal Village. Tigress asked when the next boat will arrive. He said later in the evening and Tigress thanked him and headed towards the Jade Palace.

Tigress burst in breathing heavily. "Tigress, where have you been?" Viper asked.

"Never mind that we are going on a mission to Crystal Village. I will explain everything once we are on the boat but pack quickly for the boat leaves this evening and we cannot wait," Tigress said. They all exchanged confused glances but didn't say anything just went to their rooms to pack. Tigress went in her room and began to pack as well. Some many questions buzzed in her brain but her main objective was to find Po and bring him home safely.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Golden Blades and Reunions

Chapter 6: Golden Blades and Reunions

Po, Aniela, and Kazia were jumping from the roof tops glancing beneath the village streets. A smile came to Po's face as he remembered all the times he did this. It was like he was thirteen for that was when he became Justice. He remembered it all so well. Sam had heard of how Po was treated in the Valley of Peace and asked him if he wanted to learn self-defense. Po agreed for he was tired of getting beaten up. Aniela and Kazia were training for a different person and he asked them what they were training for. And they said they would be the protectors of Crystal Village and Po wanted to be one too. Yet, Sam asked him an important question why Po would want to be a protector or a Guardian as Sam called them. The young panda told him that he wanted to be a Guardian to help people to be seen as a hero and not a burden. To prove to everyone including himself that he could be a hero.

Sam knew Po spoke honestly and allowed him to become a Guardian. They trained like the Five did in the Valley of Peace. Running through the woods perfecting the art of stealth, using the weapons Sam gave them, hand to hand combat, and so much more. Finally all three of them earned they reward it was the proudest moment in Po's life.

_A thirteen year old Po along with a fourteen year old Kazia and a twelve year old Aniela stood before Sam on a full moon star night. "My wonderful students you all worked hard in your training and now I grant you the reward of a Guardian. Together you will all protect the innocent and slay the wicked. Always fight honorably and never for vengeance remember my students I am proud of you and I want you to know it will not be easy but if you stay together and stay on the path of light you will succeed against the forces of darkness" he told them smiling. He held out three medallions and first stood before Kazia. "Kazia, my daughter I give you the name of Truth for you always seek both sides of people and then make a decision on your heart. I give you the medallion of the moon as a symbol of light within darkness," Sam said and placed the medallion on her neck._

_ "Thank you father I will do you proud," Kazia said fighting back a tear. _

_Then he went over to Aniela, who still had two eyes and said" Little Aniela you are my baby but you fight with honor. So I give you the name Honor for you fight fairly and even when you are defeated you accept it like you would if you were victorious. I give you the star medallion as a symbol of how bright you shine even in the darkest hour," Sam told her. _

_ "Thank you father," Aniela said as he placed the necklace around her neck tears falling down her face. Lastly he stood before Po and Po saw the sun medallion was to be his and wondered what name he would be given._

_ "And Po, you I see as my son and I was proud to teach you. Seeing you want to help people even if it means putting yourself in harm's way but you want to bring justice to the world. So I give you the name Justice and give you the sun medallion for it is the greatest power of light and can vanquish the dark. Also I make you the leader of the group and know you will do me proud," Sam said as he placed the medallion around Po's neck._

_ "Thank you Sam I am truly honored and will do all of you proud," Po said smiling. That night they became Guardians and Po was so happy that night._

Looking back at Aniela's eye patch he remembered why he left. He failed as a leader and when he left Crystal Village he played the fool. He would come to Sam's during the summer or whenever his dad had to travel but he kept his training a secret and played the happy silly panda everyone loved. Then after Honor lost her eye Po returned and wanted to forget. Then a year later he was named Dragon Warrior. He was angry for now he had to be a hero again and he didn't deserve to be a hero. He didn't save Aniela and when he was training with Shifu and the Five, he was a big fan of theirs. For he respected them highly but he acted like a fool so they would not know who he was, and it worked but with every stupid word he said and wrong move he made. He felt like he was stabbing Sam in the back. Spitting on everything he, Aniela and Kazia worked hard to achieve.

Then he had that talk with Tigress who Po still thought she should have been Dragon Warrior talk to him the way she did. Saying he didn't belong here, that if he respected them and what they did he would leave by dawn. Calling him worthless, lazy, stupid, clumsy panda and that made Po angry. He wanted to tell her about his past what all he went through saying she had no idea what his life was like but he didn't. For she was right after the way he acted he didn't belong there. After that night he stopped feeling sorry for himself and decided to be a hero again. But he was too afraid to face the ones he loved at Crystal Village but he was here now.

Together they would bring down the Golden Blades; a local gang of people dressed in outfits like theirs but were gold and carried golden handle daggers. "Look over there," Kazia said pointing to a gold flash running down a street.

"Let's go," Po said and they followed the gold flash. They jumped down the rooftops and raced down the street. The gold flash ran into an alleyway and Po leaned against the wall and told Kazia to go first since she could see better in the dark than he could. Kazia went first, Aniela went next and Po went last covering their backs.

"There I see one of them!" Kazia shouted and they cornered a Golden Blade member. The figure looked male and had green eyes and was about Kazia's height but a bit skinner.

"Wow it is an honor to be seeing you Guardians again all together again," the figure said smiling. The figure sounded like it was male and he gave Po an evil grin.

"You and the rest of you will be put behind bars!" Po growled.

"Tell my friends that," the figure said and soon they were surrounded by many other figures dressed in golden outfits. "Attack Golden Blades!" the figure shouted.

"Guardians defend yourselves!" Po yelled. They began to punch and kick their way out of the alley. Po punched on golden figure as he kicked another. Kazia drew her sword and swung at the figures before her. Inuring as many as her blade could. Aniela flipped out of the way and kicked one figure into a trash bin. Just then Po was knocked to the ground and the figure who led them into the alley stood before them.

"Welcome back Justice, too bad you and the others will die like Sam did. You thought you could come back and stop us you are a fool now die," the figure said. Other Golden figures held him as the others kept Kazia and Aniela busy. Po saw the golden dagger and fought but could not break free. Just then he heard an inhuman roar and saw an orange blur knocking the figure before Po to the ground. Then he saw the figures that held him being knocked down. Po punched the others as he saw to his amazement the Furious Five.

Tigress was beating up the figure that was about to kill Po while Monkey and Crane aided Aniela and Kazia. Mantis was holding his own against some golden figures and Viper was fighting some other golden figures too until the leader pushed Tigress and shouted" Blades retreat!" All golden figures ran into the shadows being swallowed up by the darkness. Leaving the Guardians and the Five alone and Tigress stood before Po wearing a relieved look.

"Po, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I am fine but how did you guys find me?" Po asked. He was glad they showed up but he wanted to deal with this alone. Well with Kazia and Aniela's help of course but he didn't want to involve the Five.

"I asked a ship captain where you went and he told me," Tigress said.

"We took a night ship and we came here heard some trouble and found you," Viper added.

"Nice outfit Po if it wasn't for your eyes and panda size we wouldn't have recognized you," Mantis said.

"Who are your friends Po?" Monkey asked smiling at Kazia and Aniela.

"Yeah and those golden figures you were fighting?' Crane asked.

"Look guys I am glad you came but I really need you all to leave," Po said.

"No Po we have our own mission we need to complete," Tigress said seriously as she stared at him.

"Okay Ti, what is your mission?" Po asked.

"To bring you home," Tigress said folding her arms.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	7. Po's Explanation

Chapter 7: Po's Explanation

"What do you mean you are bringing me home?" Po asked as he stared dumbfounded at her. The rest of the Five shared his expressions for they thought they were there to help Po with whatever he needed help with. Po's friends were shocked and scared if Po left how could they defeat the Golden Blades.

"Exactly what I said Po we are taking you out of here and going back to the Valley of Peace and why are you wearing that outfit?" Tigress asked now taking a better look at him. It was the same outfit from her dream and she found him in the very place he was said to die. Tigress knew she stopped Po's death from happening and had to get him out of this place before her dream came true.

"Ti, you should not have come I told you all I could handle this myself," Po said folding his arms.

"Oh yes Dragon Warrior apparently getting pinned to the ground and almost getting a dagger plunged into your heart clearly states you had everything under control," Tigress said sarcastically folding her arms.

"This doesn't concern you," Po said sharply. That caught off everyone off guard as Tigress's face fell as a look of sadness spread on her face.

"Doesn't concern me?" she repeated as if she didn't understand what Po had said. Then her face turned angry as she shouted," Are you insane you are my friend Po and you are my concern I protect everyone I care about and that includes you and when I find out one of my friends is in danger I help them. I dreamt you were going to be killed in an alleyway by a golden dagger and I searched your room to find clues and read some old letters addressed to you under a floor board," Tigress began.

"You read my letters? How could you those were for my eyes only you had no right!" Po shouted getting closer to Tigress tears falling from his face.

"I had to find you and that was the only way I even asked a captain to make sure you went here and we find you with two other fighters almost getting killed by warriors who wear gold," Tigress said firmly.

"Enough!" Kazia shouted stepping in-between Tigress and Po. "Justice this is neither the time nor the place walls have ears we must get somewhere safe if you and your tiger friend want to continue talking," she said firmly.

"You are right Truth we have to get out of here," Po agreed and looked at Tigress. "Follow me," he told them and he along with the other Guardians led the Five to Sam's house. Once they got there Viper was the first to speak.

"Okay Po what is going on?" she asked. Po took off his mask revealing his face and Aniela and Kazia did the same.

"Guys meet Aniela and Kazia the Guardians of Crystal Village. They protect it from a gang know as the Golden Blades. And when I was young I trained with their father a white ox named Sam. While my dad went to sell noodles elsewhere he left me with Sam and I trained to be a Guardian. I became Justice when I turned 13, Kazia became Truth, and Aniela became Honor. When I turned about 19 I left the Guardians because I failed them as their leader and I tried to forget about ever being Justice. But destiny has a sick sense of humor and a year later I was named Dragon Warrior. Now I am back and plan on helping my friends defeat the Golden Blades for good for one of them killed Sam," Po said.

"That is amazing why didn't you tell us this before?" Mantis asked smiling.

Po looked at Aniela's eye patch and said," I have my reasons".

Tigress could tell something happened to Aniela and knew Po thought it was his fault. The pain was all over his eyes and Tigress had to help him. "Po how did Aniela get her eye patch?" she asked.

Po went five shades whiter as Kazia said," That is none of your business,"

"No, Po please tell them they need to know. They are your friends and they want to help it is okay tell them," Aniela said.

"I can't I want to forget it was my fault," Po cried.

"No it wasn't please brother," Aniela begged. Po looked into her pleading eye and could not deny her anything. His friends looked at him and waited to hear what he would say.

"It was a long time ago I was 18," he began. Flashback scene: _"Come on Justice we are almost there," said a 18 year old Honor. They were chasing some Golden Blades who robbed a local merchant of his money. Truth was doing some patrol work with Sam and that left Justice and Honor to handle things. They got to a dark alley way and Justice or Po got in front. _

_ "I will go first you watch my back," he told her. Honor nodded and they silently followed each other. Po held out his dagger waiting to hear their enemy and all was quiet. Just then silver smoke bombs clouded around them and Po closed his eyes but was being attacked. "Honor where are you?" he called. _

_ "Get back you fiends!" Honor shouted. The smoke cleared and twenty Golden Blades had them surrounded. Po and Honor fought off as many as they could and Po cut the leader's face causing a scar to appear on his eye. The leader punched Po to the ground and the others held them. _

_ The leader looked at Honor with an evil smirk. "An eye for an eye," he cackled. He had his men hold Honor down as the golden dagger touched her face._

_ "Get away from her!" Po shouted angrily. Just then he heard an inhuman scream that belonged to Honor. "Honor!" he screamed but when he saw her blood was pouring from an empty eye socket on Honor's face. Everything went black after that for Po blacked out and next thing he remembered all the members of the Golden Blade were beaten up barely alive and the guards showed up and Po was carrying Honor bridal style into the shadows towards Sam's house. End Flash back_

"Oh my goodness," Viper said shedding tears. Mantis and Monkey exchanged horrified looks.

"How could anyone be so heartless?" Crane asked shedding tears. Kazia looked away for that was the day not only did the Golden Blades take Aniela's eye but they took Po away too. Aniela ran into her brother's arms and hugged him.

"You may not have saved my eye but you did save me from death and you made the Golden Blades run away scared," Aniela reminded him. "So, please brother forgive yourself and let's move forward," she whispered. Po hugged her and then looked at Tigress and stood up.

"Ti I am sorry I snapped thank you for coming all of you," he said.

Tigress ran into his arms and hugged him tightly shedding tears saying," We are here for you Po never forget that".

"I won't," he vowed as he hugged her back. When they broke apart Po said," Let's stop those Golden Blades once and for all".

Tigress smiled and said," With pleasure".

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	8. Defeating the Golden Blades

Chapter 8: Defeating the Golden Blades

"Okay the last place the Golden Blades were hiding was at a local warehouse," Po said looking at his friends.

"Do you think they would return?" Aniela asked.

"All vermin return to their nest," Kazia said.

"I say a sneak attack is in order," Tigress said.

"But how do we defeat all of them?" asked Mantis.

"I do have a plan the guards here can't really break in the warehouse unless they know for sure the Golden Blades are there. So, you and Monkey will go and get as many guards as you can. Tell them Justice sent you and give this note they will help you," Po said handing them a piece paper.

"You got it Po," Mantis said.

"We won't let you down," Monkey added.

"Okay go to the very back of the town and you will find the guards and remember bring them to the warehouse by the river," Po added. The two shook their heads and went off to fetch the guards.

"Okay we got the guards covered now what Po? Viper asked.

"All of us are going to the warehouse and smoke the last of the Golden Blades out once and for all," Po said and he got up. "You two ready?" he asked Kazia and Aniela.

"Ready," they both said.

"What about you three?" Po asked Tigress, Crane, and Viper.

"Ready," they said.

"Alright let's kick some Golden Blade tail," Po said seriously. That night they snuck out towards the warehouse. Po was wearing his guardian outfit and they landed quietly on the roof tops. "Tigress and Kazia do you guys see anything?" Po asked. Since they were both felines they could see better in the dark.

"Yes, I see at least 30 more Golden Blades," Kazia said.

"One seems to be arguing with another," Tigress pointed out.

"Okay Viper you and Kazia go in towards the left side and Tigress and I will take the right surrounding them. Crane and Aniela, you guys take the top and when you hear the first smoke bomb go off attack," Po said. They nodded and got into position as Po led Tigress to the right he held out his smoke bomb.

"Po," Tigress said.

"Yeah," he said looking at her.

"Whatever happens promise me you will be careful," Tigress told him.

"I promise," he said smiling at her. Po counted to three and threw the first smoke bomb in through the window. The Golden Blades panicked as more smoke bombs were thrown in and then Po jumped inside followed by Tigress. Crane and Aniela jumped inside and soon Kazia and Viper took the other side

"Where are they find them!" shouted one Golden Blade. The others were struggling to find their weapons they were bumping into each other. Po and the others hid in the shadows taking out as many Golden Blades quietly as they could. The smoke was clearing and soon they surrounded the remaining twenty members.

"Miss us?" Po asked.

"I can't believe you guys would find us so easily we will kill you all," the leader said. "Just like we did the old ox," he sneered.

"We shall see," Po said and the fight was. Tigress lunged at three Golden Blades while Crane covered Viper's back. Kazia and Aniela tagged teamed while Po went after the leader. The leader punched Po in the face but he ducked and knocked him to the ground.

"You think beating me will changed what happened the night Po? Yes, I know your name it took some time but I figured it out. You failed saving Aniela and then you became the Dragon Warrior please you are a coward then as you are now. You will fail them and die like a coward," the leader said coldly.

"All I remember was kicking your hides and locking most of you away and now I along with my team will put you all away," Po said and landed a kick in the dead center of the leader's stomach. Po was noticing as was Tigress they were leading all the Golden Blades in the dead center. Po motioned to the others and they all saw Po's plan.

"You will never be rid of us the fight has just started!" the leader yelled but Po just smiled.

"And it is just about over," he said and he threw his dagger at a rope making it snap and having a huge fishing net fall on all the members of the Golden Blades. Within minutes they were all trapped and the guards showed carrying them all to separate jails.

Back at Sam's house Po went to the grave and placed a white rose on it. "I came back Sam and I wished I came sooner. I hope you are proud of the person I became and I am sorry for a brief moment that I dishonored your teachings. You were a great master and I know you hated being called one this was going to be my only time calling you that. Aniela and Kazia forgave me and I after all these years I have forgiven myself. I have to return to the Valley of Peace but I promised Kazia and Aniela I will return every now and then to see how their new school is going. They are going to train a whole new generation of Guardians to protect the village. I will miss you old soldier and I hope you enjoy your paradise. I love you Sam and I will miss you dearly," Po said and he stood on his feet and bowed. A gentle breeze rushed passed him and he went back to the house.

"Be sure to write us," Kazia said.

"I will," Po said smiling.

"And come visit us and the school," Aniela said hugging her brother.

"I will and take care my sisters till we meet again," Po said hugging them both then he and along with the Five went home.

On the boat Tigress had to tell Po the truth. If things turned out differently she could have lost Po and he never would have known she loved him. "Po, I need to talk to you," Tigress said. It was nighttime and they were alone on the ship.

"What is it Ti?" he asked.

"After the whole Shen thing I realized something," Tigress began. "That I was heartbroken when I thought you were dead and when we came back I secretly was protecting you because I couldn't lose you again. But I almost did and Po I know you may not the feel the same way but I have to tell you that I love you," Tigress said softly.

Po smiled like he won the lottery and said," Wow my dream girl loves me and I want to tell you Tigress that I love you too. Then they kissed each other under the full moon as the ship took them home and life went back to normal again.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
